


Wasurerarenai

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Amuse, Mr. Brain
Genre: Alternate Universe, Introspection, Kissing, M/M, Memory Loss, Sad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 08:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21223901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Pensaba que fuera por esa sensación nunca sentida antes enfrente a un hombre, pero sabía bien que no podía decir si fuera la primera vez. Podía haberse enamorado de otras personas durante de su vida y simplemente haberlo olvidado, porque en sus notas podía escribir nombres, podía escribir acontecimientos, pero no podía escribir como se hubiera sentido.~Basado en el personaje de Takeru en Mr. Brain





	Wasurerarenai

**Wasurerarenai**

**(Inolvidable)**

_Miura Haruma. _

Había escrito su nombre, y mientras el chico merodeaba por el cuarto, de vez en cuando tomaba la libreta por el bolsillo, leyéndolo una y otra vez.

Pero lo sabía, al final, cuanto fuera inútil.

Lo vio mirar la pared, leer las notas, mientras su expresión se hacía más sorprendida.

Takeru se avergonzó mucho, pero sabía que el día siguiente esa sensación de avergüenza también, como todo lo restante, iba a desaparecer.

Esa había sido, quizás, la llave de todo.

Lo había visto caminar cerca de su casa, aparentemente sin rumbo, y por alguna razón que aún no sabía explicarse había empezado a hablarle.

Había descubierto cuanto fuera simple, y entonces le había explicado de su enfermedad, de la razón porque se hubiera tan diligentemente anotado su nombre, luego lo había invitado a entrar.

Le había gustado la expresión agradablemente sorprendida en su cara, y se no se hubiera avergonzado habría tomado nota de eso también.

“¿Tocas el piano?” le preguntó Haruma, interrumpiendo el tren de su pensamiento, girándose hacia de él con en mano una partitura.

Takeru asintió brevemente, enrojándose, yendo a sentarse enfrente al instrumento y empezando pigramente a tocar algo simple.

Lo relajaba tocar, y en ese momento la presencia del hombre lo estaba haciendo nervioso.

No porque presagiara algún peligro, estaba lo que sentía que lo hacía sentir incómodo.

Haruma se acercó lentamente, sentándose a su lado y mirando casi embrujado los dedos que deslizaban en los tastos. Takeru sentía clara su presencia, y sentía su nerviosismo crecer, porque esa cercanía le gustaba demasiado.

Dejó de tocar improvisamente, dejándose recaer las manos en el regazo y mirando fijo sus dedos, lamiéndose el labio superior.

Haruma tuvo que darse cuenta de su incómodo y se puso en pie, sonriéndole.

“¿Por qué estás solo de Navidad?” le preguntó, tratando de no mirarlo con demasiada insistencia cuando el menor tomó su libreta, hojeándolo.

“Oh.” dijo. “Mi hermana está fuera de la ciudad. Ha escrito que va a llamarme más tarde para saber qué pasa.” explicó, en tono neutro.

Había olvidado que estaba Navidad, pero no lo sorprendía.

No era algo importante, de toda manera.

“¿Y tú?” preguntó luego, inclinando la cabeza. “¿Por qué estabas fuera, solo?”

Se dio cuenta de haber tocado un nervio, e hizo una señal de disculpa, pero Haruma cogió los hombros como decir que no estaba un problema.

“No sabía dónde ir. No tenía mucha gana de pasar Navidad con mi familia, es todo.” suspiró, y Takeru no quiso insistir más.

Volvió a tocar, otra vez nervioso, otra vez preguntándose por qué.

Pensaba que fuera por esa sensación nunca sentida antes enfrente a un hombre, pero sabía bien que no podía decir si fuera la primera vez. Podía haberse enamorado de otras personas durante de su vida y simplemente haberlo olvidado, porque en sus notas podía escribir nombres, podía escribir acontecimientos, pero no podía escribir como se hubiera sentido.

Y aun lo hubiera hecho, leerlo no iba a ser bastante para suscitar algo en él.

Sintió una lágrima recorrer su cara, pero no se dio cura de secarla. Sintió la mirada de Haruma y siguió tocando, algo más difícil, algo angustioso, pero antes que se diera cuenta tuvo las manos del mayor en las propias, parándolas, tirándolas detrás así que pusiera abrazarlo. 

Siguió llorando, Takeru, y esta vez sin vergüenza.

El día siguiente todo iba a desaparecer en el abismo abierto de su memoria, y cuando hubiera olvidado habría sido como si nada hubiera pasado. Pues podía hacer todo lo que quería, podía permitirse de llorar enfrente a un hombre que no conocía y que no iba a tener ocasión de conocer.

Lo sintió dejarlo y luego arrodillarse enfrente a él, tomándole la cara en una mano y secándole las lágrimas, la expresión triste.

“¿Vas a olvidarlo, mañana?” preguntó, y cuando Takeru asintió se extendió hacia de él, besándole los labios, sintiendo el sabor salado de sus lágrimas, abrazándolo más fuerte.

Takeru no sabía si fuera o no su primer beso, pero lo era en su memoria, pues se focalizo en esa sensación frustrante, dejándose besar y correspondiendo el beso, antes de alejarse bruscamente, sintiendo falta de aire.

Haruma se puso en pie, agarrando su chaqueta y quedándose en el umbral, tratando de mirar la cara del menor.

“Yo no voy a olvidarte.” le dijo. “Puedo volver todos días, decirte cada vez quien soy, besarte y recordarte de lo que ha pasado ahora. Yo...” suspiró, mordiéndose un labio. “No quiero que me olvides.”

Takeru asintió. Iba a olvidar esa promesa también, pero iba a atarse hasta que podía a esa memoria que se desvanecía ya, esperando solo que la cumplirá, que fuera allí mañana, que le diera algo de esperar.

“Te amo sin razones ahora. Voy a amarte sin razones mañana también, cuando nada habrá pasado para mí.” murmuró, y vio un dejo de tristeza en su cara, pero no añadió otro, porque no estaba necesario.

Lo vio irse, y volvió tocando el piano como si nada hubiera pasado.

Sentía de haber perdido algo y esa sensación, estaba seguro, nunca la había tenido antes.

~

La mañana siguiente, cuando se despertó en su cama, tomó su libreta, leyendo las notas del día anterior.

Leyó un nombre, pero como estaba habituado no tuvo éxito de relacionarlo a una cara.

Entonces, instintivamente, sonrió.


End file.
